


Of Pie and Pumpkins

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [3]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, Haunted Septiween, M/M, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: “Is that normal?” 
“Oh, of course, Mark.  Pumpkins always grow to be the size of fucking minivans.”





	

**Day 2: Pumpkin**

“Jack?” 

A long suffering sigh came from the man beside him. “Yes, Mark?” 

“Is that normal?” 

Mark kept his eyes out in front of him, but he could still almost feel Jack shake his head before he giggled out an answer, “Oh of course, Mark.  Pumpkins always grow to be the size of fucking minivans.” 

“It’s not that big.” 

“But it is though.” 

“Nah.” 

“You really need to get those glasses checked, man.” 

Mark raised his hand to his head and threaded his fingers through his hair, “Fuck off.  But still… how did this pumpkin get in our front yard?” 

“It woke up like that.”   


“Jack.” Mark resisted the urge to laugh, “This is serious.  There is a pumpkin that could pass as a boulder just chilling in our yard.”    


“Well,” Jack began, cocking his hip to the side and placing his hand on it, “apparently they’re having a contest on who can grow the largest pumpkin in the next town over.” 

“Okay cool.  I don’t know where you got that information, but that’s awesome.  Now, back to my question: _Why_ is it in _our_ yard?” 

“Don’t you ever read the posters they put around town?  Jesus they’re not there for decoration.”   


“Too busy staring at you babe.”   


Jack snorted rather unattractively and rolled his eyes, “My guess is some poor unsuspecting bastard was unaware that it dropped out of the back of his truck and is probably frantically searching for it right now.” 

There was a long pause. 

“There is a man… somewhere around town… probably crying and searching for a giant pumpkin. Okay.  Processing.” 

“Take your time, I know that head takes a few moments to start up every day.” 

“Getting really sick of your shit, Jack.” 

Jack just grinned at him.  

Cocking his head to the side, he asked, “What the hell are we gonna do?  We can’t just leave it here to rot.  Should we call the contest or make one huge pumpkin pie?” 

“There’s a good idea, I knew you’d get there eventually.  Hold on, I’ll Google the number.” 

“Ah, shit, I thought I would get some pie out of this.”   


After calling the competition and waiting thirty minutes, an elderly gentleman and at least twenty of what looked to be farm hands hoisted the pumpkin up onto a trailer.  The older man apologized profusely and continuously offered a reward to which they declined. 

The man made them accept tickets to the festival as a reward anyway.

As they watched what could be classified as a circus act drive away, Jack commented, “Well that was fucking interesting.” 

“Yeah, what a way for our day to go.” 

Mark turned to Jack who held two tickets to what was probably a weird, small town festival in the middle of nowhere and cocked his head to the side, “You know, maybe we should go. Drop by and say hi.  I wanna know if that behemoth of a motherfucker won and Farmer John would probably be happy to see us.” 

Jack laughed, “You really didn’t listen for a name, did you?” 

“Nope.”  


Jack shook his head again before staring down at the two tickets, “He _did_ say something about a pie eating contest.” 

“Pie is not cake.”   


“But sweet stuff though.”   


Laughing, Mark slung his arm around Jack’s shoulders and pressed their foreheads together, “It’s a date.”

“Call it whatever you want, I’m entering that pie eating contest.”


End file.
